Blitz Boom
by G-Power
Summary: Join Emily the Hedgehog and her friends: Abby, Jena, Vanessa, and Jamie in their never-ending search for adventure and their battles with their arch-nemesis Ivanna that sets in a wide-open island world filled with jungles, mountains, undersea civilizations, cloud cities, and all kinds of other environments to poke fun at. *Based on the Sonic Boom TV Series*
1. Blitz Boom Info

**Emily the Hedgehog**

**Age: **16

**Also known as: **Em, Crystal Blue (By Jamie), Lady Blue (By Jena)

**Species: **Hedgehog

**Gender: **Female

**Fur: **Blue

**Skin: **Peach

**Eyes: **Emerald Green

**Attire: **Navy blue top with light blue belt, Black Jean shorts, Navy blue sports tape on wrists and forearms, Blue knee-high boots, and Blue ear communicator.

**Alignment:** Good

**Likes:** Crystals, Watermelon Gum, Having fun, Her friends, Relaxing, Fighting Ivanna

**Dislikes:** Bugs, Wearing dresses, Tomatoes, Not being able to use her powers

**Skills:** Crystal manipulation, High acrobatic skills and reflexes, Hand-to-hand combat skills, Minor super strength, Indomitable will

**Personality:** Emily is the chill, relaxed leader of the team. She is very laidback, witty, cool, and crafty with raw and exciting energy in battle. She's always looking for a challenge and adventure. She enjoys playing with her enemies before finishing them. But when the situation calls for it or her four girl pals are in trouble, she can be serious when needed and will immediately rush to their aid.

**Abby the Fox**

**Age: **15

**Also known as: **Pinkie (By Jena)

**Species: **Fox

**Gender: **Female

**Fur: **Pink

**Skin: **Peach

**Eyes: **Baby blue

**Attire: **Hot pink sleeveless jumpsuit that has numerous light pink straps with a black belt, Pink long-sleeved medium shirt underneath, Hot pink sports tape on wrists and forearms, Pink knee-high boots, and Pink ear communicator.

**Alignment:** Good

**Likes:** Pranks, Fashion, Shopping, Cute things

**Dislikes:** Feeling unappreciated, Getting dirty, Having a bad hair experience

**Skills:** Pink energy projection **(**bolt, blast, bolt rain, and eyebeams**)**, Skilled decorator, Fashion designer, High agility, Hand-to-hand combat skills, Organization skills, Extensive knowledge on fashion, Capable cook

**Personality:** Abby is trendy, beautiful, and tough with a touch of feminine and fun-loving streak. She occasionally expresses concern about her looks whenever she needs to. Also, she is a strong, demanding prankster who likes to play several pranks with people. She has a good heart and is fiercely loyal to her friends. She's the team wild card.

**Jena the Echidna**

**Age: **17

**Also known as: **Jena

**Species: **Echidna

**Gender: **Female

**Fur: **Purple

**Skin: **Peach

**Eyes: **Bright green

**Attire: **Purple sleeveless cropped jacket with black pockets, Purple knee-length pants with a black belt, Dark purple sports tape on wrists and forearms, Purple knee-high boots, and Purple ear communicator.

**Alignment:** Good

**Likes:** Luck **(**either good or bad**)**, Fighting, Swimming, Fruits, Dancing, Smashing things, Cursing people that gets on her nerves, Knuckles

**Dislikes:** Abby criticizing her tomboyish style, Someone calling her "Jenny" or "Jinx", Anything girly

**Skills:** Luck manipulation, Super strength, Enhanced durability, Hand-to-hand combat skills, Cursing objects, Hex blast, Optic blasts

**Personality:** Jena is described as a sassy, tomboyish kind of girl who loves to dance, being athletic, and loyal to the bone. She is strong and edgy, but can easily lose her temper when she is struck back in retaliation without any warning. Despite her tomboyish streak, she has a flirty side that allows herself to seduce boys with her attractiveness to get what she wants. She's the team muscle.

**Vanessa the Chameleon**

**Age: **14

**Also known as: **Nessa

**Species: **Chameleon

**Gender: **Female

**Scale: **Black

**Skin: **Peach

**Eyes: **Brownish Red

**Attire: **Dark red jumpsuit with black stripes down her body, Dark red sports tape on wrists and forearms, Red knee-high boots, and Red ear communicator.

**Alignment:** Good

**Likes:** Goth music, Skulls, Black, History

**Dislikes:** Bright colors

**Skills:** Dark magic, Casting powerful magic spells, Moderate hand-to-hand combat **(**only fights with her legs and feet**)**, Archeological knowledge, Leadership skills, High acrobatic skills **(**only legs and feet**)**, Combat skills, Extensive knowledge on history and magic

**Personality:** Vanessa is gothic, level-headed, sarcastic, calm, and collected. She acts as the problem solver, who attempts to clearly understand both sides of an argument. She is a natural leader who has a love of punk and techno/electronic music, and always quick with comebacks. She is not afraid to tell the truth and enjoys beating anyone at anything. She's the team archaeologist and backbone.

**Jamie the Rabbit**

**Age: **13

**Also known as: **Orange Jet

**Species: **Rabbit

**Gender: **Female

**Fur: **Orange

**Skin: **Peach

**Eyes: **Jade Green

**Attire: **Dark orange jacket over an orange top, Orange shorts with a black belt, Dark orange sports tape on wrists and forearms, Orange knee-high boots, and Orange ear communicator.

**Alignment:** Good

**Likes:** Inventing, Red velvet cupcakes, Thinking with new inventions, Machines

**Dislikes:** Ivanna, her machines malfunctioning, thunder

**Skills:** Flight **(**via twin rabbit ears as twin pigtails**)**, Genius-level intellect, Telekinesis, Skilled mechanic and inventor, Martial arts skills, High acrobatic skills, Strategizing and planning

**Personality:** Jamie is a very intelligent and spunky girl who loves to invent anything and has a photographic memory with a cute and innocent side of life. She has a distinct love for mechanics and she finds herself most at home in her workshop working on her next creation. She's the team gadget specialist, strategist, and overall brains.

**Ivanna**

**Age: **16

**Also known as: **Eggbrat (By Emily)

**Relatives:** Dr. Eggman (creator/father)

**Species: **Gynoid

**Gender: **Female

**Hair: **Brown

**Skin: **Beige

**Eyes: **Dark blue

**Attire:** Red tight-fitting futuristic qipao, Black form-fitting one-piece pants/boots with silver metallic accents, Grey hexagonal-shaped visor

**Alignment:** Evil

**Likes:** Planning battles, Crafting evil robots, Getting what she wants, Jewelry

**Dislikes:** Team Blitz, Emily insulting her, Fake jewelry

**Skills:** Genius-level intellect, Professional makeup expert

**Personality:** Despite having her creator's amazing intelligence, Ivanna is very bossy and spoiled who is more intent on hunting for interesting battles rather than ruling the world.

**Solaria**

**Species: **Robot

**Gender: **Female

**Color Scheme: **Red, yellow, blue

**Eyes: **Dark blue

**Alignment:** Evil

**Affiliation:** Ivanna

**Skills:** Levitation, Ocular flashlights, Razor-sharp claws

**Personality:** Solaria is described as the "sunshine" and has a bubbly personality. She is very much cheerful and becomes extremely happy very easily. She's constantly in a good mood and never let any misfortune get her down. She is friendly and outgoing to the point that she enjoys seeing fights as a game.

**Chaos  
**

**Species: **Robot

**Gender: **Female

**Color Scheme: **Black, purple, blue

**Eyes: **Dark blue

**Alignment:** Evil

**Affiliation:** Ivanna

**Skills:** Levitation, Ocular flashlights, Razor-sharp claws

**Personality:** Chaos is described as the "goth" of her and Solaria, and has a moody, sullen demeanor towards anyone she contacts with. She speaks calmly and feels like everything becomes dull to her. She's never in a good mood and always sounds serious at all times. She is also honest about anything, much to Ivanna's annoyance.

* * *

**Here's my OC characters. Also, Chaos is my OC character, not the water being from the games.**


	2. Teammate Replacement

_**Summary: After Jamie gets injured during a battle against Ivanna, Emily replaces her best friend for a new recruit for the team.**_

_**Characters: Emily the Hedgehog, Abby the Fox, Jena the Echidna, Vanessa the Chameleon, Jamie the Rabbit, Ivanna (the spoiled gynoid daughter of Dr. Eggman), Solaria and Chaos (Ivanna's robot marionette assistants), and Bumblebee (Ivanna's evil creation)**_

* * *

In a canyon-filled area on a hot sunny day, Emily was fighting against one of Ivanna's energy bolt coming from her arm cannons. The blue hedgehog was chasing her arch-enemy through the hot canyons while she was riding on roller blades made of crystals she created earlier as Ivanna was riding on her Egg Gear that she invented. The two girls raced rapidly through the deeper canyons in their never-ending chase.

"You can't win against me, Eggbrat!" Emily called mockingly, echoing through the dusty canyons.

"My name is Ivanna! My daddy's name is Dr. Eggman!" Ivanna cried, glaring back at the blue hedgehog. "You tease me on purpose!"

"Am I, Eggbrat?" Emily smiled, cocking her head and looked at the girl innocently as she blinked smartly.

Ivanna rounded another turn in the canyon with the blue hedgehog following only a second behind as she still continues to chase after her enemy. Suddenly, Emily's emerald green eyes widened and quickly pulled the breaks, forcing her crystalline roller blades to stop moving. Emily came to a lucky stop on the edge of a massive crater in front of him. She stood on the safe, solid ground and found herself in a corkscrew-shaped mineshaft. Emily immediately looked up as Ivanna floated easily above the crater above her.

"This ends now, you blue rat." Ivanna said sneeringly. "Prepare to meet your doom by Bumblebee!"

Ivanna snapped her fingers to summon her robot. Emily's gaze turned to a large robot appeared on the edge of the cliff gleaming menacingly as it balanced on two wheels. The robot was a feminine looking one with has two yellow metal spikes protruding at the back of her head while the rest of its body is colored yellow. Emily raised an eyebrow, having a plan to confuse Ivanna on the specific inconsistency of Bumblebee's name as it does not actually look like a bee with stringer.

"Bumblebee? Is that thing gonna string me with stringers or something?" Emily smiled, placing her arms on her hips sassily.

"Stringers? Um, no...I..." Ivanna stammered as triumphant smile vanished into a frown of confusion.

"No? Razor wings? Laser beams?" Emily mocked, quite enjoying the discomfort that Ivanna seemed to be feeling right now.

"Um, hello. It's her blades." Ivanna snarled, quickly trying to recover the situation. "Very painful blades."

To demonstrate, Bumblebee raised her arms and brought the two blades on each hand clashing together viciously.

"Well, as an evil genius, you should come up with robot that has a better name." Emily continued with a smile. "No wonder your precious father is better genius than you."

Ivanna's face slowly grew redder by the second and finally exploded, cutting the blue hedgehog's sentence off.

"I'm in charge of my robots, you spineless hedgehog! Bumblebee, attack!" Ivanna screeched, pointing irritably at the smiling hedgehog.

Bumblebee immediately obeyed and jumped down to land heavily on her wheels, racing towards the blue hedgehog. Emily smirked and sprinting away in the same direction the robot was going on her crystal roller blades. As they chased each other into the spiraling crater and down the paths of the mineshaft with exchanged glances, an orange rabbit suddenly flew above them with her flight rabbit ears and used her orange earplug communicator to contact Emily.

"Crystal Blue, this is Orange Jet, I have eyes on Bumblebee." Jamie reported. "She's on the move. Over."

"Thanks, Jamie." Emily said, using her blue earplug communicator to contact Jamie. "Initiate the 'swift swing surprise' attack."

As Emily and Bumblebee are about to clash in the shaft by launching off their jumps and headed straight for each other, Jamie suddenly dove down into a steep curve straight down into the crater to help Emily counterattack Bumblebee. Emily grabbed the orange energy rope from Jamie that quickly powered up from her bracelet and swung herself into the robot, knocking it into a wall of the shaft. Emily dropped to the ground as she skidded to a stop with her crystal roller blades.

"Come on, Bumblebee! Get up!" Ivanna howled at her robot.

As Bumblebee obeyed and got up from the ground, it stretches its claws out in the air and pierced the rabbit's hair brands. Jamie's triumph look turned into horror for a second and immediately losing control of one of her rabbit ears.

"C'mon, Jamie, don't fall!" Emily yelled frantically into her ear communicator as she raced forward to watch her best friend spiraling rapidly out of control.

Jamie quickly pulled the lever of her own parachute, but it failed to help her out as the whole thing came of her belt. Noticing this, Emily went over to save her friend. But that robot Bumblebee landed in front of her and lunged another blade at the blue hedgehog. Emily dodged the attack and shot out a swift crystalline kick to knock a boulder that fell on top of Bumblebee. Emily quickly got out of the shaft just in time to see Jamie crash as she hit the ground.

"Jamie! No!" Emily screeched.

The blue hedgehog froze with her emerald green eyes widened massive with fear, but she came back to his sense and sped over to the crash site to check her best friend.

"We'll be back, hedgehog!" Ivanna howled loudly as she used her Egg Gear to carry her broken robot away and retreat back to her father's lair.

When Emily reached to the crash site, she found Jamie lying on the ground knocked out and in bad shape. She bent down and put one ear on the rabbit's chest and sighed in relief when she found a heartbeat, knowing that Jamie's still alive.

"Rest, Jamie. I'll take you home." Emily said softly as she picked up her best friend from the ground and carried her back home. "I promise that I will never let you get hurt anymore."

* * *

Inside Jamie's house, Emily noticed that the exterior and interior of her best friend's home is plain but accurate. The outside of the plain house has orange brick walls with an eternally smoking chimney on top while the inside of the plain house is a wooden floor with a raised star-shaped platform in the middle, a kitchen, a scientific lab, and a fireplace. On the walls, Emily sighed happily as she remembers the pictures of herself and Jamie having a sisterly time with each other. Quickly, Emily spun around to see her friend opening her eyes blurily sat up with a groan.

"Emily?" Jamie said.

"Jamie, how are you feeling?" Emily asked with a smile as she immediately ran to her friend and glad to see her best friend is up and well.

"Feeling good." Jamie replied, getting up from the couch. "Ready to get back to work."

"Um, yeah. Here's the thing..." Emily smiled awkwardly. She took a deep breath and ready to speak. "I'm replacing you."

"You're replacing me?" Jamie repeated.

"Yeah, you're taking a break from being part of the team and get your relaxation through yourself. Hope you're not mad." Emily said quickly.

"I'm not." Jamie said coolly.

"Look I'm doing this for you..." Emily said until she heard what her friend just said. "_Wait, what?_"

Emily wants to tell Jamie that she can't no longer be in the team on their adventures. Surprisingly, Jamie took it casually enough.

"I'm not mad. I'll relax." Jamie said casually as she laid on her couch. "You go have fun while I'll sit here and relax. Maybe I do need relaxation."

"Um, okay, bye." Emily said awkwardly as she took off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Emily explained to her other friends about not letting Jamie continuing to join them in their adventures, but of course, they gave them a look. Even though she still felt guilty about her decision, Emily sadly looked down at the ground.

"Don't look at me like that. I did what I had to do." Emily said, glaring at Abby, Vanessa, and Jena. "And now gotta make sure she's safe from danger forever."

"Wow, I can't believe she brought it." Abby said. "That's so not her at all."

"But what are we gonna do now?" Jena asked. "Who can take Jamie's spot?"

"Not that mention, I've found a person who can fill in the spot." Vanessa said.

* * *

Unfortunately, in the living room at Dr. Eggman's lair, Ivanna catches wind of her four enemies and learn about Jamie's new replacement, even though she has no great interest in being part of Emily's team.

"Can't you believe this nonsense?" Ivanna snapped at the two robots in front of her before looking back at her IPad-like device. "Emily is replacing Jamie for someone to take her spot on the team. Such a shame."

"Pretty pointless indeed, mistress." Chaos answered gloomily.

"Especially when your robot wasn't nearly powerful enough to destroy that rabbit when you had it." Solaria added unhelpfully.

"_Zip it, Solaria!_" Ivanna snapped. Then, she raised one eyebrow as she believes that could be the perfect plan to lure Emily into a trap for her evil scheme. "Unless...Oh, this is gonna be fun!"

* * *

At Emily's house, she and her friends are waiting the girl that Vanessa told them about. Vanessa mentions that the girl has the same exact intelligence and strategies as Jamie with many incredible martial art skills that are amazingly impossible to avoid. In a few seconds, the girls arrived in the house just in time for her spot. She is a dark orange rabbit with long dark orange ponytail that reaches down to her back, dark green eyes, and wore a black tube top, black shorts, and black combat boots.

"Hello, my name is Scarlett and I'm here to fill your friend's spot on the team." The rabbit introduced in a sassy Scottish tone.

"Yeah, so here's the question. What would you do, in a no-win situation?" Emily asked carefully.

"If I'm with you, there's no such thing as a no-win situation!" Scarlett answered promptly.

"Wow, I like your way of thinking, Scarlett." Emily grinned, feeling impressed. "Vanessa told us that you can manipulate electricity through that high-tech ring of yours."

"Yeah, show us what you got." Jena agreed.

Scarlett closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again, they are glowing yellow as she generates a small sphere of electricity from her hands through the power of her golden ring. After a few seconds, she let it disappear from her palms in front of the girls.

"Good news. Scarlett, you're hired." Emily grinned brightly.

"Yes!" Scarlett smiled.

"Hello." A familiar voice greeted.

Emily, Abby, Jena, Vanessa, and Scarlett got into battle-ready stances as the spoiled girl walked into the room.

"Ivanna!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Jena snapped, glaring at her enemy.

"I'm here for the genius tryout, duh." Ivanna smiled sassily.

"What?! But you are our _arch-nemesis_!" Emily said confusingly.

"True, but I can the prefect asset on your team." Ivanna said smugly. "As you know, I am a genius thanks to my evil genius daddy."

"But you _can't_ be the genius of the team." Emily said with a glare. "You know why? Because you're _evil_."

"Wait a minute. Let Ivanna and Scarlett have an one-on-one battle." Jena suggested. "We watch them fight for taking Jamie's spot."

"Is fighting always _your_ option, Jen?" Abby questioned warily.

"I have to agree with Jena." Vanessa agreed to Emily. "We'll be judging on their skills and knowledge in the fight."

"Alright, fine." Emily grinned before turning to Ivanna and Scarlett. "We'll set you two in a battle for the spot in the team."

"We accept." Ivanna and Scarlett nodded their heads.

* * *

Ivanna and Scarlett glared at each other over the edge of the steep cliff as Emily, Vanessa, Jena, and Abby were sitting on the ground to watch the battle.

"Alright, being in Jamie's replacement is not an easy task." Emily said professionally. "This battle will test your strength, stamina, and knowledge through your strategy. And the winner standing will take the spot in our team."

"Now that's out of their way." Jena said. She released a rough scream. "_FIGHT!_"

As the battle started quickly, Ivanna and Scarlett clashed together. Emily, Abby, Jena, and Vanessa watched them fought with speed and skills as they surveyed the battle. Ivanna's arms transformed into laser cannons and send out an energy bolt one by one, coming towards the rabbit. Scarlett ducked and dodged the energy bolts before releasing many electric punches and kicks that hit Ivanna from the arms and torso. Ivanna's eyes narrowed and Scarlett let out a sly grin.

"What's going on here?" Emily asked curiously.

"Her moves are almost similar to Jamie." Vanessa whispered.

"I have to admit." Abby said, staring at Scarlett's shoes. "You gonna love the boots."

"Shut up about the boots _already_!" Jena hissed, slapping the back of Abby's head. "You've been talking about it for _hours_!"

"There's nothing I can handle." Scarlett declared vaguely to the girls.

Scarlett went back to battle against Ivanna. Emily's eyes narrowed and gazed closely at the skillful rabbit.

"Give it up, Ivanna!" Scarlett said determinedly. "That job is rightfully mine!"

"I'm not here to join the team, you loser!" Ivanna snapped. "I'm here to destroy you and the team once and for all!"

To Scarlett's shock and confusion, Ivanna snapped her fingers and an updated Bumblebee came back up out of nowhere. Emily, Jena, Vanessa, and Abby saw all of that and their eyes narrowed. They jumped off the grass and snarled at Ivanna. Scarlett's eyes widened and she jumped back as Bumblebee lashed out with a blade. The rabbit was doing fast spins and flips to avoid being attacked again. Bumblebee then send out a powerful kick at Scarlett's stomach, sending the rabbit flying from the cliff. Emily, Jena, Vanessa, and Abby widened their eyes with terror as Scarlett was slammed into the frozen icy lake. They quickly sped harder to save their friend.

"Scarlett!" Emily called worriedly.

"Girls! I'm stuck!" Scarlett shouted.

Emily, Abby, Jena, and Vanessa lunged forward and raced over the slick ice, trying to free Scarlett. The rabbit came free from the frozen water and all of them tumbled forward onto the ice. The girls pushed themselves up on their arms and then turned their attention to the rabbit.

"You alright?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Scarlett smiled with a nod. "But I'm also..." She used her ring to change herself into a very familiar rabbit in front of the girls' eyes. "Jamie."

"Jamie!" Emily exclaimed. "I thought you were cool with the whole _being fired_ thing!"

"And you believe that?" Jamie questioned. "I disguised myself as Scarlett just to be back on the spot. The other girls knew the plan as well."

"You guys knew?" Emily inquired, turning to her three other friends.

"Yup." Abby nodded quickly.

"Uh-huh!" Jena said quickly.

"Pretty much." Vanessa replied quickly.

"Unless there's something you're not telling me." Jamie said with her eyes narrowed.

Emily took a deep breath and decides to come clean to her best friend.

"Look, Jamie, I didn't really want to fire you literally." Emily explained. "I was just trying to protect you because of that fight earlier with Ivanna."

"And how's that working for you?" Jamie asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Not too great." Emily admitted. "The plan had too many backfires."

Then, Jamie smiled and accepted her friend's reason for apology.

"Oh ladies!" Ivanna called out. "I have one last surprise for you all. I took Emily's advice! Bumblebee can use stringers!"

Two cannons pulled on the front of the robot's chest and shot out stringers towards the girls. Emily conjured up a crystalline mirror to protect herself and her friends from the attack. Abby shot out several pink energy bolts from her hands at the left side while Jena shot out purple energy blasts at the right. And Vanessa used her magic to freeze incoming stringers from above next to Abby while Jamie uses her telekinesis to release a strong psychic energy shockwave with a fast swing of her arm and then paralyze the robot from above next to Jena. With the robot down, Emily took the opportunity and dropped down her crystal shield in order for her to unleash multiple crystal shards at the robot. Bumblebee fell backwards and sank into the water when the ice started to break down below. The girls smiled each other in victory.

"Vanessa, get us out of here." Emily smiled to Vanessa.

"Thought you'd never ask." Vanessa smiled back.

At her words, a cloud of smoke began to swirl around the girls and the smoke teleported them away from the enemy, leaving Ivanna all alone.

"I'll be back! With a new robot! You can count on it!" Ivanna yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Emily and Jamie sat a good distance away from the beach and watched the sun over the water.

"Now, about the replacement, made your decision yet?" Jamie grinned.

"Well, I did." Emily grinned back. "So welcome back, Jamie."

Jamie smiled, but she look around to notice that Vanessa, Jena, and Abby aren't here with them.

"Oh, by the way, where's Jen and the others?" Jamie asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, to answer Jamie's question, Vanessa and the other two girls were back at Emily's house. Vanessa and Jena were relaxing on the sand until they spotted Abby in her new look as she wore the same ring that Jamie wore in her disguise. She wore a dark pink leotard with a pink vest and belt, and a pair of dark pink boots. Also, her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail.

"You have got to be kidding me." Jena groaned.

"Are you using Jamie's disguise ring?" Vanessa asked, turning her gaze to Abby.

"Yup, and it's totally worth my fashion sense and taste." Abby smiled.

"Like there's a huge difference between you were before and you are now." Jena snickered.

"Is that so?" Abby smirked, pulling out another ring of her belt pocket. "Good thing Jamie made more."

"Abby, I know that grin anywhere! Leave me alone!" Jena said nervously, noticing Abby's sly grin and raced away.

"C'mon, Jen!" Abby shouted, racing after Jena. "Embrace the ring!"

Vanessa watched her friends running around the beach and shrugged her shoulders. She snapped her fingers to summon her black skull headphones on her ears and laid back on the sand in relaxation.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy it. Review.**


	3. An Evil Girl's Hang Out

_**Summary: While her father's evil island lair is undergoing repairs, Ivanna crashes on Jamie's house and proves to be a very annoying person.  
**_

_**Characters: Emily, Abby, Jena, Vanessa, Jamie, Ivanna, Solaria, Chaos, and Frostbite (Ivanna's evil creation)**_

* * *

At Jamie's house, the five girls were sleeping peacefully. Jamie was sleeping quietly on her swinging bed as she wore a dark orange romper with black mesh hem across the top as her night clothing. On the floor sleeping in their own sleeping bags with comforters are Vanessa, Jena, and Abby in their own night clothing. Vanessa wore a dark red nightgown with black silk ruffles attached at the bottom. Jena wore a purple tank top and black shorts. And Abby wore a pink blouse with puff sleeves and black pants slightly below her knees. Also, Emily was sleeping on the couch as she wore a blue tank top and black pants at the bottom of the legs.

Suddenly, a solid pounding knock on the door woke up Emily. She groaned and made her way to the door with a yawn. She opened it and found her spoiled nemesis standing at the door, looking extremely dejected out in the rain.

"Ivanna?" Emily yawned, still half-asleep.

"Hi!" Ivanna exclaimed quietly. "Thank you for opening the door on such a late hour."

"What do you want?" Emily grumbled blurrily as she really wanted to go back to bed so badly.

"My daddy's lair is destroyed by the storm." Ivanna explained. Her voice took on an uncertain tone. "So, I was wondering if I can crash with you and the girls for a couple days until my daddy's robots rebuild it? I'm begging you! Don't leave me out in this wilderness!"

"That would be a best option, but lucky for you, I'm not that cruel." Emily muttered as she looked at Ivanna with a tiny grin. Then her look hardened. "But how can I trust you that you won't capture me and my friends while we're sleeping?"

"I swear not to harm you or your friends during my stay." Ivanna promised with a sincere look on her face.

"So, it's only for a few days, and it's just you?" Emily grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Just me!" Ivanna giggled.

Emily gave out a sleepy smile and jerked her thumb inside, but her eyes widened open as she watched the robots walking in behind Ivanna.

"And Solaria and Chaos. They're like sisters to me!" Ivanna added.

Emily slammed the door and groaned.

* * *

The next day, Emily woke up and yawned as Vanessa, Jena, and Abby followed her to the kitchen. The girls froze at what they are staring at, but Emily's face turned a sickly glare. Ivanna was stretching in the dining room as she wore a red one-piece short and black shirt with grey trimming.

"Ivanna?" Jena said in a stunned voice.

"Hey girls!" Ivanna smiled, waving at the girls. "Didn't know you'll be up so early! Care to join me for breakfast?"

Vanessa, Jena, and Abby slowly backed away from Ivanna and turned around to face Emily.

"Okay, what's 'she' doing here?" Jena asked.

"We have a truce. Jamie is letting her stay here until her dad's lair is rebuilt." Emily explained.

"Jamie! Where is my salmon-eggs benedict?" Ivanna yelled harshly.

"Coming, princess." Jamie stood up and then set the food on the table in front of Ivanna. The snobby girl turned irritably to the rabbit after gazing at the food.

"Look, I asked for egg-whites. And this salmon is farm raised! I'm trying to watch my diet. What are you trying to do? Keep me here as a prison cell?!" Ivanna said bitterly.

"Since you're here, it is." Emily groaned.

"I'm not buying this, girls!" Abby whispered to Jena and Vanessa. "She's luring us in with some evil innocent play, but then she's gonna unleash her robot that will destroy us all!"

"You're right." Jena whispered back with her eyes narrowed. "We gotta get out of here."

"Girls, we have to help her." Vanessa spoke up. She glanced sideways at Ivanna, who's munching on the food that Jamie gave her. "Think about how it is for her."

"Look, if Ivanna needs to stay, she can stay." Jamie said, washing the dishes in the kitchen. "Who knows, she might not be so bad after all."

Ivanna grinned while Emily felt like she's going die to the core.

* * *

The rest of the day for the girls didn't go well for them. Jamie was working on a machine until she was suddenly bombarded by the happy Ivanna, who hit the rabbit with a large, white heavy pillow. That causes Jamie to stumble and drop the light on the floor into broken pieces as she gave Ivanna a glare.

Emily spent all day vacuuming up the floor as Ivanna was pillow fighting with Solaria and Chaos. Jena walked in the room to help Emily with a duster, but she ended up getting attacked by the pillows and fell to the floor. Abby and Vanessa walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator as they found all the food under lock and key by Ivanna and they both groaned. Later that night, Ivanna was snoring so loud with a girly giggle that Emily, Abby, Jena, Vanessa, and Jamie couldn't sleep on the floor with tiny blankets. But when they did finally manage to sleep, Emily and Jamie were rudely awakened by another flying pillow from Ivanna.

* * *

The next day, Emily and her friends were sitting on Jamie's couch as they can't stand having Ivanna around them. At least, Solaria and Chaos aren't a problem to them.

"That's it!" Emily said angrily. "I can't live with Ivanna anyone! Lair or not, she's getting out of here."

"Me two." Abby agreed.

"Me three." Jena concurred.

"Yeah, she's rude, annoying, and spoiled!" Jamie exclaimed. "I don't know how Eggman even deals with a daughter like her."

"Girls, we can't just throw Ivanna out." Vanessa said. She then let out a sly grin to the girls. "Not without a risky plan. She wants a girl's hang out, then we'll give her one."

Emily, Abby, Jena, and Jamie exchanged sly glances at each other, knowing exactly what to do.

* * *

A few minutes later, the girls sat on the couch with Ivanna and her robots sitting on the couch at the other side of the room.

"Now, girls, do you have something you'd like to say with Ivanna?" Vanessa asked.

"Yes." Emily said. "We like to invite you out on a beautiful day on the island."

"Excuse me?" Chaos snorted.

"As an expert of the expensive attention and also a girl, you can be a great resource for us on a girl's hang out." Jamie explained.

"Just imagine all the fun we will have." Jena said. "Say you will join us."

"Not like I have better plans." Ivanna said with a smile. "We join you girls."

"Oh, joy!" Solaria cheered.

"Sounds like a blast." Chaos said dryly.

"But only if you promise to shape up, Ivanna." Emily said firmly.

"You bet!" Ivanna said immediately with a snap.

"Let's go, ladies." Vanessa grinned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jamie took the girls to a famous amusement park and walked towards the short line to the bumper cars.

"According to the advertisements, this will be the perfect place for our girl's hang out." Jamie explained.

"I wish to ride the cars that bump into each other!" Solaria said happily.

"All you three just need a little guidance." Jena said slyly at Ivanna, Solaria, and Chaos.

Everyone walked in the bumper cars. Emily gave Jena a small nod to drive Ivanna and her robots crazy. Jena lifted her hands to the air and unleashed a burst of purple energy to make the bumper cars stronger and faster as a fast go-kart.

"Now let's get crazy, ladies!" Vanessa cried.

Vanessa drove out of the amusement park with Emily, Abby, Jena, Jamie, Ivanna, Chaos, and Solaria following after her. The Blitz Boom and Solaria were having a blast. So much fun that it attract the attention of the police after speeding up their cars past them.

"And we're all going to jail." Chaos said groomily.

"Will you try to have fun?" Abby snapped at Chaos.

"Can we please pull over?" Ivanna yelled, getting scared by the second.

"No way, Ivanna!" Emily cried excitedly.

"Yeah! No way!" Jamie, Jena, Vanessa, Abby, and Solaria cried happily as well.

After getting chased by the police, the girls halted their bumper go-karts right next to Jamie's house.

"That was amazing! Let's go again!" Emily exclaimed excitedly.

"No! No! No! Not again! I can't take it anymore!" Ivanna yelled furiously.

"What's the matter?" Jamie asked sweetly.

"Remember how I said my Island Fortress was destroyed by a storm?" Ivanna said quickly. "I lied! I faked the destruction of my home fortress! As an excuse to live with you, and tire you to the point of exhaustion!"

"We already knew." Abby smirked.

"You did?" Solaria asked confusingly.

"Duh." Vanessa replied.

Vanessa snapped her fingers and Ivanna watched the police unit vanished into mist out of sight.

"So it was all a trick?" Chaos inquired.

"Yeah!" Emily, Abby, Jena, Vanessa, and Jamie snapped.

"Well, since that plan didn't work, let's see you girls can stop Frostbite!" Ivanna said.

At her words, a massive robot stood behind her as Ivanna giggled victoriously. The robot was slender and feminine as it looked like a flexible steel diamond living being with dark red glowing eyes. Emily and her four friends braced themselves as the robot started to walk forward.

"I knew it! I knew she had an evil plan!" Abby exclaimed. She turned to Jena. "You should have use bad luck on her since the first moment she got to Jamie's house."

"Enough! Frostbite, destroy Emily and her four friends!" Ivanna ordered her robot.

"Fortress? Confirmed." Frostbite spoke after taking a moment to process her master's order. She stepped over the five friends and stopped at the edge of the sand. "Destroy fortress. Destroying Island fortress."

"What? No! That's not what I said!" Ivanna gasped, looking down at the device on her right wrist.

Solaria and Chaos poked their heads behind Ivanna.

"Oh, I didn't see this coming." Chaos said sarcastically.

"Frostbite, do not destroy island fortress, Do not destroy island fortress!" Ivanna yelled, flying around the robot with her rocket legs.

"Affirmative. Island fortress must be destroyed." Frostbite said.

Emily watched the two silver wings coming out of its back and flew out of their sight to set out on destroying island fortress.

"Nooo! Emily, you have to help me." Ivanna begged as she threw herself in front of the blue hedgehog.

"Why, she's your robot and you problem." Emily snickered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because if you don't, I'm truly stuck living with you until my daddy build a new island fortress." Ivanna responded quickly.

"Let's roll." Emily said quickly to her friends.

* * *

When Team Blitz and Ivanna's crew reached the fortress, Frostbite was on the top of the fortress as it was tearing the place apart with the steel chainsaws on its hand. Everyone looked up at the robot.

"We gotta stop her." Jamie said, glaring at the destructive Frostbite.

"She must have a weak spot!" Jena asked, looking up at the robot.

"Ivanna, you built that thing, how do we take it down?" Vanessa inquired, turning to Ivanna.

"By activating two kill switches at the same time inside the lair." Ivanna answered promptly. "One in the lab and one in the hall at the left side."

"Nessa, you distract that steel monstrosity with Jen and Abby. Jamie and I are on the kill switches. Ivanna, you'll have to show us how to activate them." Emily commanded.

Everyone nodded their heads and went through with the plan. Emily took off down the side of the fortress in her crystall roller blades as she dodged around the guns shooting at her. Jamie headed to the nearest control panel and pressed a few buttons to pop up five screens of the fortress. The orange rabbit pressed a button to shut off all defense systems around the lair. Jamie pulled open another panel and both doors opened as Emily made her way to the lab. But the doors ended up with a lever, leaving Emily confused until she jerked up as Ivanna stomped near her.

"Jam the Kinetic Barrier processor now!" Ivanna yelled.

Emily gave Ivanna a look and headed over to the lever to pull it. Ivanna raced to the control panel and found that one lever worked, and then headed to Jamie and made her pull the lever.

"OK, power down the central operating system." Ivanna instructed.

At the same moment, Emily was surrounded by two plant-like cat droids, releasing the lever and summons her crystals to fight them.

* * *

Outside, Frostbite was wreaking havoc on the lair and landed heavily in front of Abby, Vanessa, and Jena, who were looking up at it in slight shock and got into their own battle stances.

"We should have known you were coming." Abby said, glaring at the robot. "But you will never get rid of us! Because we kicked your butt every step of the way! And..." She paused to look at the robot's color scheme. "Grey is dull on you."

Vanessa and Jena rolled their eyes and groaned before slapping the back of Abby's head for that fashion comment.

* * *

Inside, Ivanna rushed to the control panel and found that both levers are down. She looked between the two girls, watching them being trapped and fighting against the plant droids. Then, Ivanna pulled out her two arm cannons and blasted the energy beams at the droids. Immediately, both Emily and Jamie pulled down the levers.

Frostbite's eyes went dull and it dropped the chameleon, echidna, and fox in its clutches as it was sparking out of its systems. Emily rushed forward to ran between the legs and jumped into the air to slam her crystal fist onto the robot's head, making it falling to the ground sparking. Emily landed on her feet with the girls. Then, the robot exploded right in front of their eyes.

"Yes!" Ivanna yelled victoriously.

But, because of the robot's attack, the rest of the base exploded into ruins.

"No!" Ivanna whined dejectedly.

* * *

The next day, all five girls sat on the beach fully relaxed and watched the water rolling in and out, but they glanced over as Ivanna walked up with her extravagant suitcases.

"Uh, Hey, girls. As you know, my fortress is now a smoking ruin. So, I was wondering if I could stay with you girls for a little while, just until it's built back?" Ivanna asked hesitantly.

* * *

Not thirty seconds later, Emily and Jena carried Ivanna back at the ruin fortress as Jamie and Abby dropped her suitcases off before the four girls zipped away, making the spoiled gynoid standing up and looking after them with a slightly surprised eyebrow. Out of the counter on her eye, she saw Vanessa walking up with Solaria and Chaos.

"I can keep you company." Vanessa said with a dark tone in her voice. "Let's explore your feelings about being a better girl to hang out with." She held up her black makeup bag with a grin. "Now, let's start with your face."

"No, stop, _GET AWAY FROM ME!_" Ivanna hollered as she raced away from the gothic chameleon.

* * *

**Review.**


	4. Secret's Out

**_Summary: Jamie builds a robot dog that inadvertently reveals the truth of what everyone's saying. This leads to the disagreements and fighting among Emily and friends._**

**_Characters: Emily, Abby, Jena, Vanessa, Jamie, Ivanna, Solaria, Chaos, and K-9 (Jamie's robotic dog)_**

* * *

The day was peaceful, quiet, and relaxed for the girls. Jena and Abby volleyed a ball back and fourth over a net, Vanessa was reading a book in a beach chair, and Emily lounged lazily under an umbrella in her own beach chair.

"There's nothin' like a lazy day on the beach, ladies." Emily smiled happily as she opened her eyes and sighed happily.

The ball bounced over and knocked against a chair that Vanessa was sitting on.

"Yo Nessa Pass the ball!" Jena called.

Vanessa put the book down for a moment and leaned over to throw the ball back at her friends.

"Yeah, It's nice to breathe in that beautiful air and relax." Abby sighed contentedly as she caught the ball. "But I wonder where Jamie is."

"Hey girls!" A sudden voice greeted.

"There she is." Abby smiled, turning around to see Jamie.

The girls watched Jamie strolling up with a covered object on her palm and stopped in front of them.

"I just perfected my most brilliant invention!" Jamie smiled happily. She pulled the cloth off to reveal a small black robot dog with two slanted glowing white eyes. "Meet K-9! Designed to face the truth by looking them in the eyes."

Emily, Abby, Jena, and Vanessa walked over to the robot dog and blinked curiously when the machine just sat there.

"Allow me to demonstrate!" Jamie said with a smile. "Go head, K-9."

K-9 obeyed its creator's orders and turned to stare deeply at Jena as its eyes changed from white to purple.

"That dog is freaking me out." K-9 reported.

"Cool! It works!" Jena grinned.

"Didn't see that coming." K-9 answered as it rolled forward to Jena.

"Uh...Why is it still staring at me?" Jena said, looking at the robot dog strangely.

"I thought this thing just talks about the truth." K-9 answered smartly.

"It's like I said before, by staring into your eyes, K-9 is revealing the truth by changing its eyes into matching your color fur." Jamie grinned knowingly.

"And I will gladly take full credit to my best creation." K-9 reported, staring at Jamie's eyes to change its purple eyes into orange.

That made Jamie smiled proudly.

"That's cold, Jamie." Vanessa spoke carefully.

"Truth confirmed." K-9 reported, staring at Vanessa's eyes to change its orange eyes into bright black.

"The robot is nice and all, but its purpose isn't all too good." Vanessa added.

"Truth confirmed." K-9 answered.

"Jamie, I think you need to cut off the truth chip out of him." Vanessa said calmly.

"Truth confirmed." K-9 answered again.

"Wait, this dog reads the truth in our minds?" Abby asked, turning to Jamie.

"It can't know my personal information." K-9 reported, staring at Abby's eyes to change its bright black eyes into pink.

"ZIP IT!" Abby shrieked, turning to glare at the robot.

"It needs to shut up." K-9 answered smartly.

Jena rushed forward to grab the pink fox before Abby got the chance to destroy it with her pink energy bolts in her palms.

"Hey! Calm down, Abby!" Jena exclaimed.

"Take it easy, girlie." K-9 reported, staring back at Jena's eyes to change its pink eyes into purple.

Jena froze as Abby turned and glared at the purple echidna.

"HEY!" Abby snapped.

"Watch it, tomboy." K-9 answered, staring back at Abby's eyes to change its purple eyes into pink.

"Don't be offended, girls. K-9 didn't mean to say that." Emily said, trying to calm the issues before things get ugly between Jena and Abby.

"At least, the two of you are more annoying about your differences." K-9 reported, staring at Emily's eyes to change its pink eyes into blue.

Jena and Abby glared at Emily, who turned to them with an apologetic look.

"Jamie, shut that thing off. We don't want it to reveal anything too personal that will start a fight." Vanessa said calmly.

"Truth confirm..." K-9 answered.

Jamie pushed the off button to shut off her truth-speaking robot. Emily, Abby, and Jena turned their attention curiously at the black gothic chameleon.

"What?" Vanessa said, noticing the curious look on her friends.

"Why is the robot saying 'Truth Confirmed' at you?" Emily asked.

"Because I always tell the truth." Vanessa replied. "Lies are distasteful."

* * *

Unknown to Team Blitz, a mechanical video lizard hid itself inside the sand to record the whole scene as Ivanna watched the conflict with keen interest from the lair's computer.

"Interesting." Ivanna said to Solaria and Chaos. "It seems Jamie's new invention is causing a friction between Emily and her friends." The she grinned widely. "This gives me an idea! If I make a duplicate robot to replace the original, I could have it say whatever I want! And with the group divided, I can destroy them once and for all!" She then turned to her robot servants. "Now, get the robot."

"Yes mistress." Solaria and Chaos said with a nod.

* * *

That night, Jamie sat on the edge of her swinging bed and looked at the robot sadly in her night clothes.

"Wow, my friends always love my inventions. I can't believe you got a lousy debut, K-9." Jamie said, laying down on the hanging bed.

"I blame myself on my work." K-9 reported, staring at Jamie's eyes to change its white eyes into orange.

"No, it's my fault that I..." Jamie sighed. Then, she smiled down to the robot."Oh wait a minute, you were just saying the truth of me."

"I feel like such a dummy." K-9 answered.

"Heh. Good night, K-9." Jamie said, turning the robot dog off.

Jamie pulled the blanket up and fell asleep. As the rabbit had fallen asleep, Solaria and Chaos silently opened the door as they both wheeled in K-9's replacement and wheeled out the original. At the click of the closing door, Jamie sat up and looked around, but she shrugged and went back to sleep.

* * *

The next day, the girls snoozed happily in the shade of their umbrellas in the sun, but they quickly jerked awake as Jamie walked up with K-9 walking next to her.

"OK, I know things got off on the wrong foot the other day." Jamie spoke. "But..."

"Jamie?" Emily said, cutting her best friend off. "I think it would be best if you shut K-9 off."

"Vanessa is a grim downer." K-9 reported as it beeped loudly to process what the blue hedgehog said.

Emily froze and gave K-9 an incredulous look, but she's now facing the angry gothic chameleon.

"You think I'm a grim downer?" Vanessa snapped, glaring at Emily.

"Uh, what? No! Not at all!" Emily exclaimed as she gave Vanessa an innocent look.

Then, Emily and Vanessa turned their quick attention to the robot as it begins to process what Emily said again.

"And her outfit stinks! Why can't she be a normal happy girl?" K-9 answered.

"Now, why would you say that?!" Vanessa snapped at the blue hedgehog again.

"But I didn't say that! He did!" Emily whined, pointing her index finger at the robot.

"_Suuure_ you didn't." Jena smirked quietly.

"I'm weak." K-9 reported.

"Hey! I'm not weak!" Jena yelled, glaring at the robot.

"And I'm weird too. But not as weird as Abby." K-9 answered.

Jena froze as Abby glared at her. The pink fox then launched herself at the echidna as the two started to fight brutally.

* * *

Back at the lair, Ivanna and her robots were watching the whole thing from the fake K-9.

"This is well perfectly." Ivanna smiled.

"Ivanna is a scheming genius." K-9 reported, staring at Ivanna's eyes to change its white eyes into grey.

"Hey, I like your style." Ivanna smirked.

"You're the only one who understands me." K-9 answered.

"I think we've seen enough of this." Ivanna grinned as she pressed the power button on her father's computer.

"Now it's time to focus on praising the natural beauty of Ivanna." K-9 spoke.

Ivanna replied with a smirk.

* * *

"Em, I can't believe you'd think those awful things about me!" Vanessa snapped.

"So now you're gonna trust that doggy trash over me?!" Emily snapped back, glaring at Vanessa.

Jena and Abby broke their fighting and glared their faces closely to each other.

"You want some more?" Jena asked harshly. "Because they're pretty more where that come from."

"Bring it on, jinx!" Abby snapped.

"Don't call me _jinx_!" Jena screamed.

Jena charged forward to attack Abby as both Emily and Vanessa paused their arguing long enough to look at the fox and echidna with expressionless faces. Then, Vanessa turned back to Emily.

"After everything I do for you as a friend, you don't appreciate me or even accept me as a goth!" Vanessa yelled.

As Emily, Abby, Jena, and Vanessa were continuing to argue and started to fight with each other brutally, Jamie turned to her invention with a puzzled look on her face. She reached into her tool belt and pulled out a small screwdriver.

"Maybe K-9's malfunctioning?" Jamie wondered out loud.

Jamie used the screwdriver to open a small maintenance flap at the base of the robot. She didn't install a remote speaker in her dog robot, but her eyes caught the logo at the remote speaker and her eyes widened. She quickly stood and yanked at the speaker, pulling it out of the machine.

"You girls! Stop! We've been duped! Ivanna swiped K-9 and replaced him with this imposter!" Jamie shouted, alerting her four friends.

The fighting immediately stopped. Vanessa dropped her dark magic claws from her fingers, leaving Emily to stand down with her crystalline fists while Jena punched Abby, who fell heavily in the sand.

"We gotta save the real K-9!" Jamie said determinedly.

Jamie turned to race to the island fortress, but she stopped and turned curiously. Jena was looking awkwardly at the sand with her arms crossed. Vanessa had pulled her book out and was reading it. Abby sat up and rubbed her head in a daze. And Emily looked at the rabbit with a slightly sad look.

"Don't you guys wanna get K-9 back?" Jamie asked softly.

"Well, the thing is that robot of yours just makes us fight all the time." Emily answered delicately.

"It's annoying, I told ya!" Abby complained as she jumped in.

"Fine. I'll go get him back myself!" Jamie snapped, glaring at her friends before turning and racing away.

* * *

The orange rabbit made quick time to the island fortress and snuck quietly towards the entrance. A Motobug was guarding the front and it came towards her on its patrol. Jamie harshly placed the palm of her hand on the ground and releases a psychokinetic shock-wave that paralyzes the robot, frying the motor and sparked for a moment. With a triumph grin, Jamie continued to sneak in the lair.

* * *

Inside, Ivanna smiled at the original K-9 in the living room and set the cake on the nearest table. But Jamie suddenly dropped in at the same time and landed heavily in the cake, not disgusted by the frosting ruining her clothing.

"Ivanna!" Jamie exclaimed loudly.

"My landing really needs to work on my credibility." K-9 reported.

"Not now, UT!" Jamie snapped, glaring at her robot and picked up a hunk of cake to hit the power button successfully. She then stood and glared at the teenage gynoid. "Give me back my robot!"

"I don't think so." Ivanna grinned slyly.

Ivanna snapped her fingers and several robot dragonflies immediately swarmed the area.

"Where's that blue crystal drop and the rest of your friends?" Ivanna snarled practically.

"I'm here alone. I came to negotiate the release of my robot, K-9." Jamie replied with a glare.

"Negotiate?" Ivanna asked. "Usually we just battle it out!"

"True, in exchange for the safe return of my robot, I'm prepared to offer my services as your lab assistant." Jamie smirked with a slight bow.

"Lab assistant?!" Solaria and Chaos gasped sharply.

"Intriguing. With two mechanical geniuses in the lair..." Ivanna said. Then, she frowned for a minute. "But then again, the moment when Emily realizes you're missing, she'll come bursting through that door with her military troop!"

"I've already thought of that. Since you're letting K-9 go, I'll just send a message along with him!" Jamie smiled.

"Good thinking, rabbit!" Ivanna grinned.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Chaos questioned suspiciously.

"Oh please. I'm never wrong. That's why daddy built me as her perfect daughter." Ivanna snapped, giving her gloomy robot a look.

Solaria nodded happily while Chaos rolled her eyes in annoyance, knowing something bad is gonna happen.

Jamie pressed a button on the robot and cleared her throat as K-9 started up to record its creator's words.

"Hey gang, I'm going to be staying with Ivanna. No need to rescue me, I'm 100% safe and happy." Jamie said, before reaching forward and clicked the button again.

* * *

Roughly an hour later, the robot rolled up the beach. Vanessa looked up from her beach chair.

"Hey, it's Jamie's missing robot." Vanessa spoke.

"Jamie found him!" Jena replied immediately. She and her friends gathered in front of the robot, but she noticed that Jamie isn't here with her robot. "But where's Jamie?"

The girls watched the robot beeping loudly and relayed the orange rabbit's message as a blue realistic hologram, saying that she's staying with Ivanna for a while and that she doesn't need any rescuing. Emily, Vanessa, Jena, and Abby were shocked for their little friend's response.

"I snuck into Ivanna's lair to save my robot. It was awesome. Anyways, I need you to come rescue me now. Sorry for the trouble." K-9 responsed.

The girls' face immediately brightened.

"We gotta go save Jamie!" Emily grinned to her friends.

* * *

Back at the lair, Jamie was living up to her commitment. Ivanna was busy repairing one of her robot lizards that was sawed in half and picked up a tool to hand the plug to the rabbit.

"Jamie, be a doll and plug my drill into that outlit over there." Ivanna said.

Jamie bent down to see the plug detached and sparking.

"Uh, are you sure this is safe?" Jamie asked with a worried frown.

"Well, duh, that's why I'm having you do it." Ivanna replied sassily.

Jamie groaned silently and bent down obediently.

"It's nice having an assistant." Ivanna said blissfully.

Suddenly, the alarms blared. The monitor descended at Ivanna, showing the gynoid the destruction of her own robots by a blue crystal hedgehog.

* * *

Outside, Vanessa was happily crushing the robots between giant dark energy hands with her dark magic. Abby was dodging lasers and shot out multiple pink energy bolts at the incoming robots from her hands. Jena was unleashing a sudden barrage of purple luck energy in low and high directions. And Emily shot out a large piece of crystal at the last robot. Then, the door opened behind the four girls. Ivanna growled at the quartet while Jamie only stood next to her happily.

"We're here to save out friend from your evil clutches!" Emily called, glaring at Ivanna and crossed her arms.

"What? No! Jamie and I have a contract!" Ivanna whined practically.

Of course, Chaos walked up with a glare on her face for some bad news.

"We never gave her a lab assistant contract." Chaos said calmly. "What a shame."

Ivanna looked at her robot with wide eyes and mouth open, but Jamie giggled and walked to her friends.

"Good thing Chaos is a smart robot." Jamie smiled.

"Why thank you, Jamie." Chaos nodded.

"Well, that doesn't mean that I don't have a plan B." Ivanna said, pressing a button on her wrist.

A massive feminine robot on eight spider legs crawled up behind the girls with a single blue eye glaring at them menacingly. It began to shoot missiles from its palms at Jena and Jamie, but the two girls dodged out of the way. Vanessa ran forward and wrap dark energy chains around the robot, but the robot itself slammed its massive fist to send a powerful shockwave at the black gothic chameleon.

Emily's eyes widened and raced forward on her crystal roller blades to grab the black out of the way when one of the spider legs was about to crash down on her.

"That was close." Emily sighed in relief as she slid to a stop.

"I wouldn't want you hurt because you are my friend." K-9 spoke.

"Thanks, Em." Vanessa smiled.

Emily smiled back before launching back at the robot. She sped up and shot out very accurate and strong bullet-like crystals at its shoulder. But Jena was having no better luck and growled in frustration when she rapidly punches at the strong, demolished metal with her fists engulfed in purple energy that had no effect whatsoever. Abby repeatedly tried to blast it with tons of pink energy bolts from her hands, but she moved out of the way when the robot's spider legs stomped down at her.

Ivanna cackled as she pressed the large button on her wrist. Four orbs flew behind the robot and circled the girls, who had regrouped around Emily. But the blue hedgehog had a smile on her face.

"Abby! Set Jen up!" Emily said, turning her head to the pink fox.

Abby nodded and jumped high in the air for the bat bombs to rocket up towards her, but the pink fox zoomed back down to the ground. Jena jumped up to meet the bat bombs and volleyed them straight into the robot's body parts. As Jena landed, the girls grinned as they all turned to watch the explosion sent the robot off the edge of the cliff and sank itself into the water.

* * *

After Ivanna stormed back into her base with Chaos following her, the girls exchanged celebratory high-fives and walked over to the orange rabbit.

"Thanks, girls." Jamie smiled.

"Hey, we couldn't have done it without K-9." Jena said.

"I think we'll be going on lots of more adventures with K-9 from now on." Emily smiled.

"I agree." Abby smirked.

"Not really." K-9 spoke.

Abby growled and kicked the robot dog into the air, sending it off the cliff. Jamie gasped in horror and glared at the pink fox.

"Sorry, rabbit. Had to be done." Abby grinned, dusting her hands.


End file.
